


Top Chef

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: sheepflake said: jongtae au where they’re in a cooking class together nd it’s omelette day nd jjong is doing okay but taem keeps dropping all the eggs everywhere nd getting shells in his mix nd really he’s just not a good cook poor babtumblr





	Top Chef

“Fuck. Ugh, shit--no--god fucking--ugh.”

“Will you stop swearing?” Jonghyun hisses, digging his elbow into Taemin’s side. “There are little kids here.”

“The youngest kid here is like, fifteen,” Taemin snaps back. “I’m sure they’ve heard a few hard fucks in their--fucking--god _damn_ it--” Jonghyun looks up from his little pan at Taemin’s most violent curse yet to see just what is causing him so much trouble. The beginnings of Taemin’s Spanish omelette look nice; steamed and seasoned and given a bright splash of color by the extra greens he threw in earlier. It looks better than Jonghyun’s, anyway (the scattering of blackened potatoes and peppers and onions through his mix are just crispy, not burned, he swears). Jonghyun looks farther to Taemin’s little counter area instead, where he finds the problem.

Eggshells.

Taemin is hissing more and more curses as he attempts to pluck more little shards of white out of his eggs. Jonghyun supposes it would be understandable if it was just one or two, but it looks like he just crumbled the whole fucking egg in there. What the fuck.

“How did you…?” he asks, trailing off because he knows that Taemin knows the rest of his question. Taemin huffs shortly as he plucks out another piece of egg and wipes it on his towel. Jonghyun reaches absently for his own pair of eggs as well, just to get them ready for when he needs them.

“I tried to crack it with one hand,” Taemin grumbles. Jonghyun snorts, smothers giggles into his hand.

“Bae,” he grins, “We’re in a cooking class because we suck at cooking. What made you think you could crack an egg in one hand perfectly?” He looks at the egg in his hand contemplatively for about half a second before he decides against trying it for himself. Taemin makes his whiny noise as Jonghyun cracks the egg over his bowl--using two hands, obviously.

“I saw that chick over there doing it,” he pouts, gesturing with a flick of the head. “It looked really easy.” He’s stopped aggressively picking through his eggs and is now just sadly poking through them, pitiful and dejected. Jonghyun smiles sympathetically. He leans over and presses a pity kiss to his cheek before grabbing his whisk.

“Pass me the milk,” he says, tapping the back of his hand against Taemin’s elbow. “And, you’re doing really well, besides that,” he adds supportively when Taemin obliges. “Like, right now, I’d rather eat yours than mine.” He smiles encouragingly; Taemin’s lips quirk up a tiny bit in response.

“Really?” he asks. “Thanks.” He removes the final bits of eggshell from his bowl and grabs his own whisk, skipping the splash of milk by waving off Jonghyun when he offers the carton back to him. “Yours has bacon, though,” he says as he beats his eggs. “That has to make up for all of that burned shit.”

“It’s not _burned,_ ” Jonghyun whines. It’s absolutely burned. Only a little bit, though, he swears. Taemin just chuckles softly and leans over to give Jonghyun his own pity kiss on the cheek.

It does makes Jonghyun feel better, a little. He smiles a little bit and pokes the contents of his pan around a little more, watching them sizzle for a moment before shrugging. Now is as good of a time as any, he guesses. He pours his eggs into his pan as evenly as possible and bites his lip. That was right, right? That was what he was supposed to do. What else could he have done?

“We just kind of… almost scramble it but stop before it sets, right?” he asks, sneaking a peek at where Taemin is pouring his own eggs into his pan. “And then flip it over?” Taemin shrugs.

“To be honest, I kind of want this in a scramble more than an omelette,” he says, poking his food with his spatula. “Do you think I’d get in trouble?”


End file.
